


1967

by fromthemoonandsaturn



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: 1960s, Bisexuality, Comedy, F/F, Gay, Hippies, Lesbian Character, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthemoonandsaturn/pseuds/fromthemoonandsaturn
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Original Female Character(s)





	1967

1967 

To clarify some things Alice became a vampire in the 1920s so she's been one for a while obviously. She has not seen Jasper in her vision yet (yes the met in the 40s but for this story they didn't). This is a wlw story (I am a wlw). I don't think I'm gonna assigns a person as Ember. Just use your imagination I guess. 

Back story on Ember 

Born in 1948 (19) in California ran away from home at 18. Been traveling to different places through the country. It's the 60s so she's kinda like a groupie. 

Yeah that's kinda it I'll write and edit this more when I think of more 

This will be on wattpad if you prefer that @-moonandsaturn


End file.
